The Other World?
by shippo281
Summary: Ely and Chelsea are sent to another world that they have no idea what to do and accidently meet a couple of boys that live with their brothers and sisters, of course they would know this would be one interesting family that has offered them to stay over.
1. Chapter 1

The Other World?

There are sayings that there is another world that exist where the mythical animals live, but of course, no one believes of it unless they get sent there by accident, but the ones that do get sent there always tries to find a way back, but none of them had any luck One's that do believe it thinks it was created to keep balance for some reason, but even they don't know, you'll just have to be sent there on accident to figure that out. Our story takes placed with 2 best friends, both girls, one Ely, the other Chelsea. Chelsea's always wearing her brothers clothes to keep boys from looking at her, even though she has a nice body, no one knows why she hides it, except for Ely. Also, she has deep brown eyes and her hair is dark brown, mostly everyone mistaken it black. Chelsea lives with 3 sisters and one brother, she always hanged out with her brother, so she's a bit strong when you simply get her made, or else her brother helps her with fights that try to start. Ely on the other hand, has purple hair and purple eyes, people think she wears eye contacts to make her eye purple, she wears girl clothes once in a while, but not the fancy kinds that seems everyone needs to have no and then. Ely likes to act silly and joke around, but sometimes Chelsea mistaken them being serious.

~School~

It was 5 more minutes until the school was done for the day, a Friday, so of course most of the students are anxious to get out and go who knows where. Chelsea, didn't have any plans, but knew Ely m ay invite her to spend the night, again. She didn't mind, it just started to get annoying being asked every weekend, mostly because Ely's been trying to get her to hang out with other people besides the ones at the school. Once the bell finally, Chelsea was the last to leave, wearing her brother shirt saying "I have gone go find myself, if I'm not back, keep me here" and a pair of baggy white pants with a bunch of pockets.

"Chelsea!" it was Ely, wearing blue jeans, not too baggy or too tight, and a red shirt with it.

"Yes?" said Chelsea as they headed out and started walking off.

"Do you want to come over?" said Ely with a happy smile. "I heard there's a party nearby."

"I'll pass, I'm not fond of parties," said Chelsea, "and besides, isn't this the 10th time in a row you asked me during the weekend? Mom thinks I plan on leaving her soon."

"Aw…well, can we at lest hang out? Its fun hanging out with you," said Ely, "and besides, don't you want to find a boy?"

"Look, I don't need one, you look like you do, but I don't, Ely…stop telling me that…" said Chelsea rolling her eyes. "All the straight boys act like retards, no offense…"

"I do understand, but they're funny, you just think what they do is retarded."

"I am not arguing with this conversation again…there's no one I like here in this damn school, now please stop nagging that question on m-"

Everything went pitch black until what looked like flying, swirling lights, swarming around them.

"What the hell?" said Chelsea looking around; trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Ely looked a bit frighten and was in awed from all the flying lights.

"What's going on? This never happens on the corner of the street, or else someone is doing a pra-" she was caught off when they appeared on a hill in a forest, Chelsea and Ely didn't keep their balance well and simply rolled down until Ely and Chelsea bumped into something that caused it to fall down.

"Ow…what the…?" mumbled Ely while trying to get Chelsea off of her, but for some reason the ground felt weird. Chelsea noticed Ely was sitting on something and from what it looked like, this person has rolled a few times along with them.  
"Ugh…"

It was a man and she simply helped Ely get off of him, he had the darkest black hair she's ever seen, and his outfit looked like something peasants wore during the medieval times. Also, Ely noticed a couple destroyed hand made baskets wit h ruined vegetables and some fruit.

"Uh oh…I don't think this person is going to be happy that 2 girls rolled him over and destroyed his probably soon to be dinner…where are we?" said Ely looking around.

"I see a village, I guess he was heading over there…" said Chelsea. "I wonder if he's alright."

"No…I'm not…" he mumbled angrily as he tried to get up, he glared at them as if he was going to hurt them.

"Oi! Scott! Where'd you go?" there was an other males voice, this newcomer had dirty blonde hair, sea blue eyes, he was wearing the same outfit as Scott, except his looked a bit more dirty then the other teen. "Whoa? When did you get a catch of girls…in odd outfits?" he said.

"Shut up Matthew! They ran me over and now look!" Scott yelled pointing at the now ruined vegetables and fruit. Matthew just laughed. "As if that's useful, well, of course your brothers and your sister will get mad, but Ohwell," he said shrugging. "You young fine ladies alright?" he said smiling to them.

"Where are we?" said Chelsea staring at Matthew.

"Why, my lady, you're in Oxford, it's mostly a farm village, as you can see you angered one of the soon to be farmers," said Matthew offering a hand to help Chelsea up, but she didn't take his hand while getting up.

"Yeah, well I don't think we're from here…" said Ely getting up as well and looking around. "Everything looks so…old fashion."

"Since when do you know, just look how weird you dress…" said Scott angrily, Ely's eyes narrowed at him.

"Excuse me? And you think your outfit is better? Just look at all those holes in your shirt, you hobo."

"What the hell is a hobo?" said Scott getting up and was ready for the argument to start until Matthew came in between them.

"Now, let's not treat girls like how you are…your little cocky attitude is why you haven't found a wife or a fiancé yet," said Matthew.

"Like you're one to talk, you don't have on either," said Scott. Matthew just laughed at the comment.

"Well, now that we got to know each other, it's already getting late, and we should invite them to stay over…since it seems they're not from here," said Matthew. "I think my sisters can spare some dressed for you."

"I don't wear dresses," Chelsea said, but Ely was a bit curious what their dresses look like here.

"Well, you're going have to argue with my mom about that," said Matthew and picked up the vegetables that didn't get ruined and started leading the way with Scott next to him. "Come on, or else to wolves will get you."

Chelsea and Ely looked at each other and then decided to follow them, still trying to figure out where the hell they are at.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Family

Chapter 2: Meeting the family

"You 2 live in one house with your older brothers?" both Chelsea and Ely said at once.

"Of course, if we all stayed at our parents, then it would be packed and someone else would have taken this land," said Scott shrugging; the house was 2 stories high, just as tall as the barn. "We built this all by ourselves, took a while though."

"Yeah, though it's quiet, at least it takes the tax payers time to get up here," said Matthew, their farm was up on the cliff that the other smaller towns were below, and the kingdom was a good a half away, but it was a great site to be able to see it from where Chelsea could see it. Everything looked like it held everything these people needed, a river next to the road, enough wildlife to hold deer and who knows what could live in these forest.

"So…who all lives in this 2 story house? It's very big," said Ely looking at it, knowing Chelsea was adoring the scenery, Scott already went in the house, she ended up hearing a cheery voice and Scott yelling at the person, and then a loud bumped. 'Did someone dog piled on him?' thought Ely.

"Oh don't worry, Scott's parents moved up here," said Matthew. "But there's mostly boys here and one girl, Scott's younger sister, though she can be a bit rude," he said while going up the stairs on the porch, waiting for Ely and Chelsea to follow behind before he opened the door. "We have guest, and Ryu! We need so clothes for them too!" yelled Matthew, seeing Scott ignoring a boy with brown short hair, he looked at happy while trying to get his attention.

"That's Hiro, my younger brother by a year, he likes to tease on Scott once in a while," said Matthew.

"What do you mean? Did you bring naked people in the house?" replied a girls tone from up the stairs as footsteps came down. Her hair was up in a pony tail and was half close to being Scott's hair color's he wore a long dress that covered her legs down to her ankles.

"Oh…you brought girls? That's different then you bringing food, besides that…where is the food I asked for…?" said Ryu eyeing Scott in the kitchen, Scott didn't even notice or heard what she said. "And what's with those dreggy clothes on this girl?" she asked pointing at Chelsea.

"Oh sorry…didn't know fashion was in your rule," said Chelsea. "I like these clothes."

"But they look like something either Scott or Matthew will wear," said Ryu.

"Of course, they were my brothers' clothes from where I'm from," said Chelsea. "Oh shit…he's going to kill me if I'm not back home…"

"Then why not go back?" said Matthew.

"Because the last thing we saw before we accidentally rolled over on mental dude over there," said Ely pointing over where Scott was, who was listening and glared at Ely. "Was nothing but darkness and flying lights, so we pretty much don't know what this place is, I don't think this area is even on the maps from where we are."

"Wow, then who rules you?" said Hiro.

"The president, he's kind of like a king…I think…" said Chelsea shrugging. "I don't pay attention to his speeches…they're boring."

"Well then, let's get you out of your boy clothes…and your friend some different clothes, those sure are odd."

"Yeah…already heard you say that, and I'm not wearing the dress," said Chelsea.

"You're wearing a dress," said Ryu.

"No…"

"Look, Ryu, I can let her wear my old ones that I use to wear, but are small for me," said Matthew before Ryu was close to starting to argue with Chelsea.

"No, she's a lady, and a lady like her needs to look pretty, not pretty in boys clothes, just like this girl, even in her odd outfit she looks pretty," said Ryu.

"Pretty on outside, but I bet you she's ugly on the inside," said Scott.

"Do you want a go, hobo?" said Ely glaring at Scott, who returned the glare back.

"I would," said Scott getting up, but was stopped by another boy; his hair was black as Scotts, except his bangs that were red. "Now...Scott, why are you picking on our guest? You're supposed to show kindness," he said politely, his eye silver.

"Shut up, Josh," said Scott pushing his arm away and just headed upstairs, probably going to his room.

"Sorry about my brother, he never gets along very well," said Josh smiling politely to Chelsea and Ely.

"Um…sure…whatever," said Ely, even though she was ready to hit Scott. "Are you the youngest or oldest?"

"Twins," said Josh, which simply shocked both Ely and Chelsea. "Oh goody…the same expression I see when people hear when I tell them that Scott is my twin brother…" said Josh.

"Sorry, just really a shocker," said Ely laughing nervously. "But anyway…"

"What kind of place is this?" said Chelsea blankly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone here may know where you came from, hopefully not from the sky," said Matthew before heading out of the house.

"Where is he going?" said Chelsea.

"He's going to get some meat to cook, since there's 2 more mouths to feed," said Ryu holding out a dress for Ely and what looked like the same outfit the boys are wearing for Chelsea.

'Shit, when did she leave and come back with clothes?' thought Chelsea grabbing her pair, not showing how surprise she was seeing Ryu holding clothes for them.

"Wow, I didn't even notice that you left," said Ely grabbing the dress. "Um…where can we change?"

"Oh, you can change in Matthew's room since he may be helping me cook some food, I'll follow along since I may send Scott back to the small garden to get some spices," said Ryu while leading them to Matthew's room. "Go ahead and hurry, so I can show you to the barn, where you will sleep," she said teasingly, but Chelsea thought she meant it.

"What?" said Chelsea just when Ryu closed the door.

"She was just kidding…man still can't tell the difference, what is going through your thick skull?" said Ely rolling her eyes as she undress and started to put on the dress while Chelsea started to change as well.

"None of your business," said Chelsea once she got done, the breeches were a bit big, but she found a rope and used that for a belt, though her trousers were a little tight on the chest, but it will do.

"The dress does look good on you Ely," said Chelsea tugging on the collar of her outfit.

"Thanks, and it seems Matthew's clothes still show some of yours, hopefully no one here jumps on you," she said before laughing, Chelsea glared at her.

"Ha…very funny, I'll kick their ass if they try," said Chelsea, though her arms don't look like it, she can give a painful punch and kick.

"Well, let's go and see what we can do…hopefully something to repay them," said Ely.

"And then what? I don't think they'll let us just stay here for free," said Chelsea while she headed to the door.

"I know, but we have no other place to go, let's ask what we can do in order to stay, we can't leave without information about this place, how else are we going to survive?" said Ely a little serious.

"True there, hopefully this family can tell us," said Chelsea as he opened the door and started to head downstairs to already smell food being cooked. "That smells good."

"Why thank you," said Matthew standing next to the cooking meat, making sure they're being cooked right. "Want yours well cooked or medium?"

Both Ely and Chelsea said medium, Matthew nodded and sprinkled salt on them and some powdered in a bowl. It smelled liked garlic.

That night Chelsea and Ely were able to remember everyone, especially Scott's dad that entered once everyone was cleaning everything up after eating, Ryu told the girls that he works down in the village while the boys take care of the farm for him. Tarou, the father, was about to wonder why there were girls in the house until Matthew explained why; he nodded and looked at them. "If you have no place to go, then you can stay here, but that means you'll have to help with the farm and the animals," he said plainly. "I'll talk to my wife and see what she thinks she wants you two to do, for now the front room will be your room, Scott, go get the spare blankets for them."

"Alright, dad," said Scott getting up and headed up stairs, probably to the attic, he brought out the winter blankets for them. "There aren't' any spares…you used them last for the sheep's to sleep on when that bad winter storm came and you wanted to keep the animals them warm so they can survive through the winter," said Scott putting the winter blankets on the floor.

"Oh yeah…well I'll buy new blankets then, and maybe supplies for Ryu, so she can make the girls winter blankets, so they won't freeze out here."

"But they can sleep next to the fire," said Hiro.

"And waste wood for that? I don't think so."

"Ok…" said Hiro.

"Now then, since everything is almost done, have some free time, but remember, don't blame me when I wake you all up early for morning chores," said Tarou while heading upstairs. "I'm going to sleep; winter will be here in a month, so right now we should start supplying our food and start looking for wood, got it?"

"Yes sir!" everyone said.

"Good, now goodnight." Once he went up the stairs Ryu went upstairs to talk about the girls' chores while everyone started to do their part in the kitchen, Josh and Scott were cleaning and drying the dishes, Matthew was cleaning up and washing the counter, while Hiro just waited for them to get done so he can sweep and mop the floor. Ely and Chelsea just chatted with Hiro; Chelsea's first though was him being gay from his tone, but pretty much Hiro helped them make a bed out of the winter blankets. Mostly everyone went to bed, knowing that Tarou will wake them up early, but Ely and Chelsea still felt wide awake when the candles were blown out, so they simply thought about their home and wondered if people were worrying about them over there.


	3. Chapter 3 Chit chat

Chapter 3:

It's been almost a month since Chelsea and Ely have been living in the house, Ely has noticed that Matthew has been hanging with Chelsea more often then with everyone else. She sees them sneak out of the house to meet up somewhere, which was fun for Ely to tease Chelsea the next day, but she always acted like she didn't know what he was talking about.

Ely on the other hand, she and Scott were trying to get along, but Ely never liked his attitude when she takes some of his clothes to wear since she started to hate wearing the dress, or took Josh clothes, but he seemed to not care.

"Man, Ely, are you sure those clothes are Josh's," said Chelsea before heading out to go help Matthew and Scott outside, but decided to stay behind to wait for Ely.

"I'm sure, I'm starting understand who wears what in their dressing room," said Ely, she used a cloth to keep the upper shirt on since it was loosed that you could see more then just her arm and side through the sleeveless trousers.

"Whatever," said Chelsea and started walking out to the barn. "Come on, we have to go feed the animals…"

"Hey, Chelsea, why did you go out late to see Matthew? Are you doing something secretly with him?" she said in a teasing tone and grinning. Chelsea had a slight blush, but was thankful Ely was behind her.

"Whatever Ely, he's been helping me trying to figure out how we came to this world, and unlike you, who's been getting on Scott's back, he's been telling me about the land and the king they serve under."

"Oh…so are you saying you're going to be smarter here then?" said Ely.

"Probably, since he's telling me how everything goes around here, it's really different from Earth you know," said Chelsea rolling her eyes. "Though I figured out one thing about this world that you may not know."

"What? That you have been having a secret relationship with that wonder boy?" said Ely laughing a little.

"No! Not that, damn it Ely," said Chelsea, not even going to turn around to yell at her, it just simply made her blush deepened. "Everyone here never ages, Ely, who knows, these people could be over 50 years," Ely looked at Chelsea wide eye.

"Are you shitting me? What the hell?" said Ely; she was kinds of having trouble getting that sink in to her head. "Then how do people die?"

"From the war, diseases, they can live for a longer time, but they can still die from any kind of cause, so they aren't immortal," said Chelsea. "But Matthew has assured me that he's close to our age, the twins are, but he has no idea how old Scott and Josh's parent's are."

"You sure Matthew isn't lying? I'm sure he has a thing for you there," said Ely.

"Can't you at least drop that subject? It's starting to get annoying…"

"But its fun picking on you, you're actually showing interest to a boy for once," said Ely, Chelsea opened up the barn and waited for Ely to come in before closing it, Scott and Matthew were in there, they already fed them.

"Aw, come on, we promised it was our turn," groaned Chelsea, knowing that they would be cleaning up the stables, which meant picking up horse poop, and the other animals so their pen can stay clean.

"But you were waiting so long and the pigs kept squealing for food, and then the other animals joined," said Scott, handing them the supplies and the wheel barrel. "Have fun."  
"That's not fair!" said Ely ready to hit Scott wit h the shovel, but Scott stopped it when it was close to hitting his leg.

"Well then, I guess you're to blame, Chelsea waited for you since you took forever to getting up, so don't go using me as your hitting post…again…" said Scott pushing her shovel away. "And also Matthew and I have others chores to do besides waiting for ya to get here."

Ely just grabbed his hair and pulled on it real hard, but Scott didn't even let out a yell of pain, though his face said it did hurt. "Yes you can wait, you and Matthew have Hiro to help you, as if he does anything helpful but annoy the living hell out of you," said Ely.

"True there, but the only thing he's useful for is the vegetation, seems the only thing he'll do…" said Scott. "Now let go of my hair, or else."

"Or else what?" said Ely, curious now what he meant.

Scott just stayed quiet and just pushed her hand off his hair. "Nothing," he said and walked off, Matthew didn't bother waiting for him and went ahead.

"Piece of crap," said Ely and started on the nearest stable and started to shovel up the crap off the ground.

"Why do you treat Scott rudely instead of anyone else?" said Chelsea as she started in the next stable next to Ely.

"Why else? He's a pain in the ass, and it seems he's always finding a reason to argue with me," said Ely.

"Or maybe trying to get to know you, just in a yelling way," said Chelsea.

"If you keep that mouth up I'm tossing this horse crap on your head, and I'll make sure you're last to take a shower," said Ely, Chelsea coughed nervously and just stayed quiet through the whole chores. Once everything was done, they looked at the sun and wondered when lunch will be ready; both of them went to go wash their hands in the river. The river they were at was hidden well from the trees and some rocks, but it showed a beautiful field of the mini forest up on this cliff the boys live up on.

"I wonder why they decided to build a farm up here," said Ely sitting down next to the river, watching birds fly by and singing to each other.

"Well, maybe the land up here had good soil, and the habitat here is good for the animals," said Chelsea closing her eyes to listen to the forest, the weather felt perfect.

//With Scott, Matthew, and Josh//

Scott and Josh were working on the farm, digging up holes deep enough for the seeds.

"Hey Scott…what do you think of Ely? You seem to be getting along with her," said Josh, he heard Scott scoffed from the comment. "Really now, do you think she realizes the difference between your anger side and your nice side?"

"Where are you going with this?" said Scott glaring at Josh. "First off you've been teasing at Matthew about him leaving in the middle of the night, and now this?"

"I'm just saying you should hurry up before I decide to take her," said Josh smiling sweetly at him. "You're not the only one in the family that thinks she's hot…I'll give you about some extra days, maybe she'll come to liking me then your annoying comments."

Scott just pretty much glared at Josh, but shook it off and went back to work, trying to ignore and forget what Josh said.

"Oh the quiet act, I'll play along," said Josh and went back to work, not even going to try another chat with Scott, after a while Matthew joined up, saying he finished his part and started to sit down next to his wagon of wood. Matthew was gathering dead wood to sell down town tomorrow, and waited for Scott and Josh to finish up.

"You make this sound like it's a competition to see who takes Ely…" said Scott finally, once they got done. "But I'm not going to force myself to get her to like me, but just to let you know, if you get her, I get to hit you."

"And me?" said Josh after laughing a little. "What do I get to do when you get her?"

"Thought you would hit me…"

"Yeah…with a shovel…"

"Shut up…"

"What are you talking about?" said Matthew a bit confused of them talking letting them hit each other, or whatever.

"Nothing Matthew, just a little competition going on between us," said Josh jokingly while patting Matthew on the back. "Now let's go, I'm sure lunch will be done, and then we can start gathering water from the river to start watering these seeds."

"Alright, Scott, you're pulling the wagon," said Matthew.

"Couldn't you at least bring the horse to do that? I'm tired and fucking hot here," said Scott annoyed of what Matthew asked him to do, but didn't complain. Scott took off his trousers, revealing his bare chest. "Fine, but I ain't going to pull the wagon once we start collecting the water," said Scott and grabbed the straps that were nailed on the wagon and started to pull the load back to the house. Scott was bothered by the talk Josh brought up earlier that he wasn't paying attention at all, not even noticing that they were back at the house, he just sat down on the porch, lost in thought. _"What the hell is he thinking? He read me better then Ryu…damn this is going to be a pain in the ass now…"_ thought Scott, he felt someone whack him on the forehead, it was Ely, and she threw a towel at his face.

"Why the hell you doing there, thinking about something?" said Ely, Chelsea walked inside the house, leaving them alone on the front porch.

"Yeah, just a talk Josh gave me…nothing special," said Scott looking at her. "Why do you ask? Came here to annoy the living hell out of me again?"

"Was going to, but the way you were staring off in space with an odd look…I decided to change my mind, and you look beat to even deal with another round," said Ely grinning at Scott.

"Ok…and I believe there's another reason why you're deciding to sit here and talk to me…what it is?" said Scott eyeing her as if she was hiding a bomb behind her.

"Hey, that load of logs will be going to town, right?"

"Supposedly…why?" said Scott a bit confuse where this talk is going.

"Look, I want to know about this place, and going to town is like going to a mall," said Ely, Scott looked at her confused. "Oh yeah, you don't know what a mall is…how sad…"

"Shut up…and since when did you start to show interest to the city?" said Scott. "And Matthew is the one taking the stuff, so if you want to go, ask him, not me."

"I rather not go with him; I think he prefers Chelsea going with him…"

"Then whenever I do go, I'll take you, just looks like it won't be tomorrow," said Scott.

"Alright," said Ely, she got up and went in the house, leaving Scott there, but he entered the house hearing his mom call out that lunch was ready.


	4. Chapter 4 Dinas Dwr

Chapter 4: The castle in the Lake!?

Scott still didn't understand how Ely got Matthew to switch the chores, but he didn't mind. "I'm not even going to ask," said Scott once Ely came out the house, carrying the meal they'll be eating on the way there, the sun has barely set, but they were ready to go, the blocks of wood Matthew found and chopped up, some spare meat, and the leftover grain from the storage.

"Well like you say, don't bother asking, I had enough with your brother asking me to stay here and let you go by yourself, but I kept saying no," said Ely placing their food next to her, she was still tired, Scott noticed she looked like she would pass out any second.

"Well, you can sleep while I ride, we'll pretty much reach to Dinas Dwr by late afternoon," said Scott getting up next with Ely on the seat.

"What the hell kind of city has that name?" said Ely, not knowing what it means.

"In Celtic, it means Water City, King Llew Llaw Eraint build the castle right in the middle of the lake," said Scott, he pretty much ignored her shock.

"What!? How the hell the king did create a castle in the lake?" said Ely as they started moving.

"Pretty much, he made allies with King Calbtha 110 years ago, he offered Llew supplies, workers, and farmers to start off this castle, it started off as a crannog before they started the structure of the castle," said Scott. "Tergid, the kings Bard, was there with him through the whole thing when Llew came from the Otherworld. The story is well known here, once every 30 days Tergid comes down and replays the story with his harp."

Ely had her mouth gapped from this. "But why build a castle here? I mean, these mountains surround this place except for that over there," said Ely pointing over to the direction.

"Well, there was a Prince who said he had the 'rights' to be king once his battle chief killed his father, but the rules here is that the Bard and the people choose who becomes the new king if the king dies, so even if a son is left behind, he won't become the next king unless the bard's and the people want him to rule."

"Wow, it sounds just like where I'm from, the people choose who gets to rule over them, so what happened to this king?"

"If you want to hear the story so much, then go find someone else, I'm in no mood of telling a story at the moment, and besides, you look like you're going to pass out any minute…" said Scott as he pulled out the light blanket he brought and wrapped it around her. "Now this will keep you warm since the night breeze is still out." He noticed Ely was about to protest, but he placed 2 fingers on her lips. "I promise I'll tell you later, just not this early in the morning…" said Scott, Ely sighed and nodded, knowing how Scott is when he's waken up this early.

"Fine…" she said as she laid her head against his shoulder for a pillow, falling asleep in a couple of minutes, Scott didn't mind, but he was glaring hearing Josh's words in his head. _"I ain't going to make her, I'll just wait patiently, this trip will probably let me know her better," _Scott thought, but simply enjoyed the moment of Ely lying on his shoulder.

The ride felt forever for Ely once she woke up, once they got closer she could see the huge lake better, she could even see that most of the city was in the lake more then on land. "Wow, so Llew the Silver Hand lives here?" said Ely, Scott explained to her what Llaw Eraint meant Silver Hand.

"Yes, if we're lucky, he'll be out watching his city, and maybe will show his silver hand to everyone," said Scott.

"Have you ever seen his hand?" said Ely, curious of how the king has a silver hand.

"Nope, but I heard it's cold as usually silver, but he can move it as if it's flesh, they believe the Ancient Ones granted him and Tergid something wonderful…"

"Meaning…"

"You'll just go have to wait on it, Tergid is easily known to have a sword scar on his eyes, but it's a surprise his eyes are still there."

"What?"

"Never mind, I suck at explaining this crap, just hope we're lucky enough he'll be wandering around."

Ely couldn't wait once they finally made it to the main bridge that connects to the castle in the lake, everything was busy, and stands were up selling as much stuff they can. "So…where are we going to drop this stuff?" said Ely looking at everything she can see.

"This load is for the Kings hearths, they stack up firewood early for winter, and the food will be shared for the warriors in training," said Scott.

"And yet we won't see the king?" said Ely.

"Unless he walks by, if he's not dealing with meetings and talks with some farmers or some people," said Scott as they started to draw near the horse stables next to the castle, which meant Scott, will have to unhook the wagon off the horse and carry the load himself inside the castle.

"That looks heavy," said Ely, deicing to walk next to him so the wagon would at least be a little lighter.

"You think? No…these woods are just light as a fucking feather…of course it's heavy!" said Scott in a mocking tone.

"Jeez…don't have to over react…"

"…sorry…" said Scott, Ely was shocked to hear him apologize that it took her a while to actually reply, but the guards halted Scott and I.

"What bring you here?" said one of the guards, wearing armor it was hard to tell what he looked like.

"We are bringing up wood to help fill up the storehouse for the winter, and we brought our spare food for the warriors in training, they look like they deserve extra food for their hard training," said Scott bowing his head before them, Ely did the same, hoping that was what she was suppose to do.

"And who is she?" said the other guard pointing his spear at her.

"She moved in nearby our home, she wished to see the castle and was curious of her new home," said Scott standing up straight. "She means no harm, warriors."

"Alright, you 2 can pass."

Once far away from the guards, Ely felt like she was holding her breath. "Jeez, they expect a girl to assassin their king?" said Ely.

"It's possible, their warrior trainer is female," said Scott pulling the wagon to where the storehouse is.

"How do you know where's where?" said Ely, she would be lost in seconds in a castle this size.

"I've been here a lot of times, so this isn't a first for me to bring some firewood and extra food," said Scott stopping a little to take a quick breather.

"Wow, well I guess after coming here more then once the place doesn't look that great," said Ely sitting down next to Scott.

"True there, but just knowing this use to be a place where people ran to, just makes me feel like this place can never be destroyed though," said Scott letting out a sigh.

"Wow...are you actually showing a nice side of yours?" said Ely smiling at Scott, mostly teasingly, but Scott saw a pretty face wit h the smile.

"Hm…maybe…" said Scott chuckling. "Man I feel weird right now…"

"In a bad way, did you cramp a muscle?"

"No…it's a good feeling to tell the truth," said Scott staring at her with a look that Ely couldn't look away, it also made her speechless. Ely noticed he was moving closer, it took her a while to realize that he was about to kiss her.

"Excuse me, young couple, but why is there a wagon in my way?" a males voice said, Scott quickly backed away and got up to see who spoke. A man that looked like he was in his middle 20's was there standing in cloaks, he had a scar that traveled form his left eye to his other side, his looked damaged, but shouldn't his eyes be ruined from such a clean cut that scar looked like?

"L…lord Tergid…I'm sorry," said Scott hurrying to grabbed the wagon and started to pull it. "Please…forgive me to have it in your way."

"It's alright, young boy, I can understand if you wanted a small break with you're…" Tergid's voice trailed off and looked over at Ely.

"M…my name's Ely, sir," said Ely bowing to him.

"Ah, you sure look…different from the other girls around here? Where are you from?" said Tergid smiling gently at her.

"I'm far away, I forgot what my village was called, it's been a long time since I've been there," said Ely following the wagon behind. "I'll be off then, good day." Once Ely and Scott were sure he was out of ear shot, they both took a deep breath Tergid just had an aura around as if he could beat them down easily.

"Man…if that's Tergid, I don' want to imagine what aura King Llew shows," said Ely once they reached to storage house, there were warriors around, young boys that looked 8. "What are they doing here?"

"Well, guards usually let other guards know of some storage being carried in, the kids like to help us store them," said Scott smiling gently to the young kids that ran up to them and were already offering to help unload the stuff and some tried to push the wagon to make it go faster to get closer. Ely couldn't help herself but smile, everything around is peaceful, no arguments everywhere, just people helping each other, even the air smells pure, everything brighter. _"Man, I wish my old home was like this…everything just seems perfect and clean…" _thought Ely as the boys started to unload, Ely decided to go ahead and help carry the spare food to the kitchen.

"Be careful around here, and make sure you come back with one of the boys to lead you back here, I'll wait," said Scott, half the stuff was already being put in the storehouse. "These kids sure are full of energy after learning how to use a sword and spear…"

"Well, why don't you teach them how to find nice plants that are edible? That will let time fly," said Ely carrying one of the bags of leftover meat from the deer last night. "Alright boys, lead the way." 2 boys were carrying the bag of grain for the bread, they were the ones to go first, while 5 more headed forward carrying the food too, Ely stayed behind and tried to remember the are well just in case. Once they made it, the kids were offered a cup of water, Ely got a cup herself, but she forgot to head back with the kids while chatting with some of the cookers. She almost panicked once they had to go back to cooking.

"Shit, I need to get back," Said Ely speed walking through the halls that she remembered, until she made a wrong turn and then she couldn't find her way out. "Damn it all!" she mumbled to herself and sat down, trying to figure how to get out. Ely was so caught up to trying to find a way to retrace her steps, she didn't hear the sound of someone walking by, the sword hitting against his metal armor, the men in armor stopped walking, noticing Ely sitting on the ground, looking sad. "Excuse me ma'am, are you lost?" said the voice, it was easy to tell he isn't use to people being lost in the castle.

"Yes…I'm new here…so I came down with a farmer to see this new land and ended up getting lost looking for him," said Ely while looking up at the men. His outfit was more polished then the other guards, he wore some kind of priceless necklace around his neck, and the diamond that was part of it shined blood red, the stringed looked like they were made of gold mixed with silver. Also, he kept his face shaved; his dark brown hair wore back in a mini pony tail in the back. Ely noticed that he looked like a very important warrior, but what caught her off guard was him offering his hand, it was silver! And it moved as it was flesh, but once Ely touched it, it was hard and cold. The King noticed her shocked and stared at her with suspicion.

"Where are you from? From your looks, you have not heard of me," said King Llew helping Ely to her feet.

"Um…Uh…I wish to just find Scott…that is all…your highness," said Ely, feeling nervous of being around him, if they meant of him coming from another world, then won't that mean this Llew fellow came from Earth?

"Where are you from? You're not from Albion," said Llew. "Are you from the Otherworld? You better answer the truth now," said Llew, he sounded like it was a bad thing that Ely was from the Otherworld.

"Um...y-yes…why…do you ask?" said Ely, Llew let go of her wrist.

"How did you get here? I'm sure those entrances were destroyed," Llew mumbled more to himself. "You're going back to your home, where is the stone from which you entered?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Look, I know you're king of this place, but my friend and I have no idea how to get back, where we appeared, there wasn't even a rock nearby, so don't go talking as if you know everything," said Ely, she didn't if this guy was king, but telling her to go back hurt inside.

"What?" said Llew a bit shocked. "But the only way to get here is one of the sacred stones in the Otherworld…" said Llew lost in thought. "Alright look, I'll send you back; you must not stay in this world and your friend…" he said. "How long have you been here?"

"About 32 days count, all we've been doing is farm work, you act like we're planning on destroying your kingdom," said Ely as Llew started to walk off, Ely took this as a sign to follow him. She didn't bother to ask him questions. "So…why did you act like I was going to bring a war?" said Ely as she started to remember the halls.

"Something happened the last time someone came…" said Llew. "Don't ask any more, there, your partner is there, now please leave, and hopefully you don't cause problems here," said King Llew.

"Man…talks about issues," said Ely rolling her eyes and walked off to where Scott was waiting, he wasn't looking in her direction, but once she turned to see if Llew was still there, he wasn't.


End file.
